


Hands On

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BH is personally headcanoned as being a sneaky little fist fighter, Sweet Cinnabag can't catch a break, monster!flug, or is it tentacle fighter?, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: It had been years since Black Hat was considered your 'hands on' type of villain. After a botched fight with a Hero, Monster!Flug decides he wants to scrap with Black Hat and he decides to oblige him by showing who's boss and putting him in his place. Ok, so this is based partially on the personal headcanon that Monster!Flug is a work in progress in terms of being an obedient pet and Black Hat is constantly having to train and re-train him. Much of the visual for this came from this one beautiful post: http://binary-bird.tumblr.com/post/162978886669/playing-around-with-the-idea-that-flug-has-a





	Hands On

Black Hat wasn’t your normal 'hands on' type of villain.  
  
Come to think of it, Black Hat wasn't your typical villain to even begin with. When it came to causing mayhem, as a young Eldritch he'd been a little hellspawn bent on world destruction. Several centuries later, Black Hat had established himself in the villain hierarchy and rose through the ranks to become a formidable mastermind.  But, as the years went by, he grew tired of attacking the common man and would rather sit back to watch hired minions do the dirty work while he took all the credit for it.  
  
He was an excellent businessman, and could talk anyone into buying the inventions and weapons made by his scientist, Dr. Flug. He prided himself in being able to con the smartest of villains or, if they were stubborn, threaten them into buying his weapons, which he knew were either faulty or improperly finished just to watch them blow up in their face in the midst of fighting with the heroes. No one would dare come back to him to complain, or if they did, they were never seen again.  
  
So, when he found himself in a situation where his minions were currently getting their asses handed to them, the weapons and inventions that actually passed inspection failed on a spectacular level, he found himself at a momentary loss at what to actually do. Cornered behind a wall in a dead end, a roughed up and slightly singed Black Hat “calmly” went down the near non existent list of options to get out of this shit show.

He peeked around to see a badly singed Flug sliding himself along the wall. He snagged the collar of his lab coat and pulled him aside, **_"WELL, DO YOU HAVE IT?!"_** Flug reached into his pocket to pull a cracked remote with exposed wires. His hands shook as he desperately tinkered with the exposed wires, cursing as they sparked once, twice, and shorted out.  
  
_"Fuck. -huff- God damnit, It’s done for, sir."_ Flug threw it at the wall angrily, where it broke in several tinier pieces. Pinching the bridge of his goggles, Flug grumbled, _"The_ _only_ _one to make it past inspection and Demencia yanks it out of my hands and-"_ Black Hat scowled and hoisted his scientist off the ground with one of demonic tentacles, screaming into his face, **_"FLUG! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR USELESS BICKERING. WE, AND BY WE I MEAN YOU, NEED TO GET US, AND BY US I MAINLY MEAN ME, OUT OF HERE!"_**

Flug shook his head angrily and glared right back at Black Hat, _"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING. WITH ALL YOUR RUSHING ABOUT TO GET TO THIS FUCKIN’ PLACE, I ONLY HAD TIME TO GRAB THE REMOTE!"_ Black Hat continued to frown, **_"INCOMPETENT FOOLS!"_** Something suddenly crashed into the wall separating them from the fight and they flinched as drywall and dust rained on them. Black Hat dropped Flug and turned back to the ensuing battle.  
  
**_"UGH. THIS IS GETTING US, I MEAN ME, NOWHERE."_** He peeked around the corner to see Demencia  swinging a comically sized hammer at Captain Goody Two Shoes to block his attacks while 5.0.5. doing its best to avoid his swipes while trying to trip the prancing hero. **_"WE'RE GOING TO NEED SOMETHING TO DISTRACT THAT CAPED NUISANCE! THE BEAR AND DEMENCIA ARE OF NO USE GALAVANTING AROUND ACTING LIKE THIS WAS SOME SORT OF CHESS GAME. WE NEED..."_** He rubbed the back of his neck and then an idea came to mind. He turned to face his agitated scientist with an evil grin, **_"We need something monstrous."_** Flug perked up at the word and shook his head, backing away from him. _"Please, N-no, Jefecito! It's g-getting harder and harder each time to turn b-back and the recuperating stage p-puts me out of commision for so long a-and-"_  
  
Black Hat quickly yanked on the wrist closest to him and went for the bag atop Flug's head, **_"Such a disobedient pet, we'll have to continue to work on that."_** With a harsh pull, he swiped the bag off his head and pushed the scientist out of the dead end and into the fight.

The scuffle momentarily paused as the Hero turned to look at the newcomer. Flug had fallen to his hands and knees and started to twitch. The twitches gradually turned into full body shakes as he brought his hands to his head and gripped it tightly. A nervous chuckle escaped his mouth that grew into a high pitched cackle before he threw his head back and snarled, claws shredding through his gloves.

He was up on his feet and charging the superhero, swiping his claws across his chest drawing thick streams of blood to spray all over Flug. The hero collapsed onto his back and Flug pounced, continuing to rip him to shreds. Demencia was staring in awe as 5.0.5. covered its eyes in fear. 

The hero managed a gurgle before Flug roared in his face as his muzzle lengthened and he tore into the hero’s neck, completely severing it from his body. The head was tossed into the air and plopped to the ground with a couple bloody bounces. Black Hat smiled with glee from his hiding space and enjoyed the moment, before shuffling out, clapping slowly.

**_“EXCELENTE, FLUG! I DARE SAY, THIS IS YOUR QUICKEST KILL TO DATE.”_ ** Flug merely snarled and continued to tear at the hero’s body, literally bathing in his blood. **_“DEMENCIA, 5.0.5.! TAKE NOTE OF DR. FLUG’S METHOD OF EXTERMINATION AND LEARN SOMETHING FOR ONCE.”_ ** Demencia was shaking her head furiously while 5.0.5. Stayed hidden behind his paws. Black Hat sighed, **_“Useless minions, at least one of you is worthy of serving me.”_ **

Black Hat took note of the damage and let his cane materialize, snapping it to the ground.  **_“FLUG, CEASE YOUR FRUITLESS CARNAGE.”_ ** Flug momentarily paused, but eventually turned back to the corpse and continued to feed. Black Hat rolled his eyes and motioned to the other two,  **_“GO FIND DEARLY DEPARTED GOODY TWO SHOES’ SHIP. THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FOR US HERE..”_ ** Demencia dragged 5.0.5. away to leave him and Flug in the broken remains of the room.

Black Hat turned and sighed,  **_“COME NOW, FLUG. YOU’VE HAD YOUR FILL. LET’S GO BEFORE THE OTHER HEROES STUMBLE UPON US.”_ ** When Flug didn’t move, Black Hat slammed his cane harshly on the ground,  **_“DO NOT TEST ME, DR. YOU WILL NOT ENJOY THE CONSEQUENCES.”_ ** Flug slowly rose and turned, blood dripping from his gaping, fang filled mouth and snarled at him. He started to creep towards Black Hat, his thirst for violence obviously not quenched.

Black Hat stepped to the side and they both started to circle one another,  **_“OH? IS THE BLOOD OF THE SNIVELING LITTLE HERO GIVING YOU A BACKBONE?”_ ** Black Hat sneered,  **_“DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME IN A BATTLE OF FISTICUFFS?”_ ** Flug growled and mock swiped at him. Black Hat simply smiled and set his cane down standing and pulled his jacket off to rest on it.

He folded his sleeves up as his demonic tentacles manifested and lashed out behind him. He cracked his knuckles beneath his gloves and rolled his shoulders. It had been years since he’d been in a good scrap, why not reminisce his sordid past,  **_“YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME, PET. CONSIDER THIS YOUR NEXT LESSON: LEARNING YOUR PLACE.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that Flug's bag started out a comfort zone for him, but now is literally like the handle of a grenade. Once it's off, you better skedaddle. :o


End file.
